The Peace Games
by SwirlHeart101
Summary: SPOILER WARNING FOR ALL HUNGER GAMES BOOKS, Katniss is ruling the country now and they want a games to wipe away all the pain and bring peace. THe 76th hungergames was then created, or else known as the peace games.
1. Chapter 1

The Peace Games

I stare out of my window; I look down to see the streets covered with ashes, dead bodies lining the paths. Everything had happened so fast, my grandfather died but to be honest with you I didn't like him that much, I despised him actually. He hosted the Hunger Games, I found it sick how he made them fight to the death, it was sick really, the whole capitol loving it and all.

I run my hand along my wardrobe, I had many fabulous dresses in there, not everything was bad about the capitol they had a wonderful sense of style but not many of the districts think so, I guess they just don't see the true passion behind it.

I open my wardrobe taking a light blue dress out; a floral pattern was lining the bottom of it. I changed into it, picking matching white shoes with floral patterns on it as well. It was by the same dress maker as Katniss had, he was truly a great maker of clothes and he life should of been spared, he was forced to make dresses and clothes for me before his death not long after the start of the 75th Hunger Games.

I walk over to my door, closing my wardrobe as I do so, there was a meeting going on the streets of the capitol, everyone had to attend, including the children which didn't happen very much as they hated to worry us with things that were happening.

I walk down the stairs to find my mum and dad sitting beside the table eating a full English breakfast, a meal left there for my breakfast. I walk over to the table and sit down, nodding my head in greeting to my parents.

My dad stared down, his eyes focused on nothing, he dearly missed his father they had not been the closest but he cared for them and he was his dad after all. He did like the Hunger Games it kept this kind of war from not happening until Katniss Everdeen showed up but he realised how different life it now and how much better it is having all of the districts come together as one.

I eat dinner as my mum kneels down behind me to style my hair in its usual bun at the top of my head. When she has finished I have long before finished my breakfast, I get to my feet and go to the corner of the room to find a jacket, a long blue jacket is hanging there to match my floral pattern (it is knitted.)

I open the door and walk down the street, the summer sun rising up in the sky. My parents walk behind me whispering constantly looking over at me tears streaming down there face. Why were they so upset? Last night they cried as they came to put me to bed. Maybe something happened when they had a parent only meeting?

I walk into the clearing, many parents and their children were standing there some of their faces were filled with relieve while others were in tears and their children looking back blankly at them as I am with my parents.

Suddenly a loud horn sounded and a figure walked out into the middle of the crowd onto a platform with a microphone. Katniss Everdeen stood there, her hair in her usual plat staring over us, pride soaring through her heart with pride of uniting the districts finally together.

"Adults and children of the city" her voice boomed through the microphone. "there was bad times between the districts which now no longer exist we are one big country, no one is to treated differently because they come from a different district and as always if you have a problem with that you can come and see me."

I huddled closer to my mother, my hands gripping hers while our queen was speaking, we didn't want the old fashioned name for the leader so we came up with the word queen and Katniss seemed to like it very much.

"I have gathered you all here today for some important news, the parents have been already told about this situation, some may agree with what I am about to say but others may be truly against it. What I am about to say is to end all of the horror that was behind us, but show them what we felt and what we went through"

I gulped hand clutching my mother's even tighter. "So I announce the 76th Hungergames or also known as the peace games, the games that will shadow what had happened all these years and the children who ran the games or even grandchildren for that matter will compete in a final conclusion of the Hungergames. But there will be no disasters but just the children in combat. This year I also announce that two people will be able to leave the hunger games together like me and Peeta did those so many years ago. The parents of the chosen children may take them home and talk to them and get them ready, a horse drawn wagon will be waiting for then at 6pm that will be all." She turned away leaving the children stiff with horror.

I heart beats fast under my chest, my eyes scanning over the groups of children. 24 of us here will be in that arena and it could be me... most likely me, I am the granddaughter of Snow, I will have no chance in that arena. It might not me though, what if it is one of my best friends? My parents motion me to our house, silence in our every step closer. All I can do is wait and see what will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

We finally get home after a short walk; it was only short however it seemed like an hour before we got there, the tension high around us. I twist my hair around my fingers, it was an old habit of mine but it calmed me down as much as I could be right now.

My father opened the door, his fingers trembling as he did so, his mind clearly on something else than concentrating on where he was walking. He kept on walking in to furniture and walks leaving nasty bruises on his legs and arms.

Stepping inside my house I took my jacket off and hung it on the coat hanger. My mother motioned me towards the living room telling me to sit down; as she said this she was holding back her tears. There was something that was upsetting my parents but I couldn't figure out what it was. I sat down my heart beating fast, worrying thoughts racing through my brain.

I stare at the door as my father walked into the room, he was handling it worse than my mother was and she had always been the one for tears, I have never seen him cry this much since we watched Marley and me and that was the first time I have ever seen him cry.

"Darling" my mother began sitting next to me putting her arm around my shoulders. "There is something you should know; well you must know as..." she stuttered her words as she continued "will be part of it." I stare at my mother confusion in my eyes, what could I be part of? There is nothing to be part of that I knew of at least.

"You know Katniss? Well she ended the Hunger games which you should know and her group of soldiers." I nod my head, what had this got to do with why my parents were upset? "When they had finally won Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch etc sat down and talked about how they were going to handle looking after all the districts."

Why did I have to know this I thought to myself? This had nothing to do with anything, I lived through when this had happened, I should know this, I am not at school in a history lesson. "They took a vote" her mother went on tears flowing steadily down her face. "That anyone related to a high role person in the capitol back then, like your grandfather, will play in a last and final Hunger games which is also known as the Peace games."

Jumping my feet sudden realisation hit me, I was going to be in a hunger games with 23 other boys and girls and only one of us will come out and what chance did I have. I fell to the floor tears flooding my eyes "I am going to be a part of the 24 tributes am I not mum?" My mother nodded and my parents both broke down in tears next to me, we hugged in the fading sun set, our tears staining the carpet.

I am Angelina and I am 1 of the 24 tributes of the Peace Games.


End file.
